Power Surge
by TARDISwhore
Summary: The Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole discover that the source has switched their powers around. They have to learn how to use these powers and vanquish him before he has his coranation. Please R & R.


Summary: The Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole's powers are swapped by the Source, who can only be vanquished by the Power of Four!

A/N: Cole wasn't vanquished as the source, just the source part of him and he somehow reverted back into Belthazor, which will not be explained in the story. Piper never found out she was pregnant because she wasn't. This takes place at the end of season 4 after the angel of destiny has gone.

**Chapter 1**

"Cole, what happened?" Phoebe walked towards her husband.

"Bounty hunters. And a hell of a lot of them." Cole put his hand to his split lip. "Ever since I became Belthazor again, they've been after me all the time. And it's not just energy balls, old acquaintances of mine would come to up to my face and then attack me without magic."

"Well, I told you not to keep going down to the underworld. I don't want to lose you." Phoebe got the first aid kit out, but then stopped. "Do you want me to get Paige and Leo to heal you?"

"Yeah, thanks, but I have news. There is a coronation for a new source. You need to vanquish him before so."

"What are you on about Cole? We vanquished the source 3 times already, one being you." Phoebe reminded her husband. "You're just lucky your human half survived it."

"Phoebe, I know what I heard. There is a coronation for a new source in a week. He's already got a way to kill you, although I don't know what it is yet."

"Fine. Leo, Paige, bring Piper here." Phoebe called to her brother in law and sister.

The three of them orbed in.

"What?" Piper looked a little pissed off. "We were in the south of France."

"France? Why" Phoebe asked. Cole gave her a look. "Oh and Leo, Paige, could you heal Cole please?" The only way Cole could be healed was when Leo was helped by Paige to cancel out his demonic half.

"Right, so what did you call us for?" Paige put her hand over Cole and held Leo's hand as Cole's wounds disappeared.

"Well, there's a new source. And he wants us dead, obviously." As Phoebe talked, Cole was completely healed and stood up to stand beside his wife.

As Phoebe and Cole explained to them, balls of light for each power they had came out of their backs and flew up to the top of their heads. Phoebe and Cole stopped talking and everyone looked at them. They started swirling until they all went back into their bodies, pushing them all to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked in her usual way.

"I don't know. I'll go check with the elders." Leo tried to orb out but he couldn't. "Problem, I can't orb."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I that can't orb" Leo leant on the table and was hit with a premonition. He saw Cole freezing an explosion. He came out of it. "Uh, bigger problem, I think I just had a premonition."

"What? How can you?" Phoebe asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw Cole freezing an explosion."

"Cole. Freezing. But he doesn't have that power. That's Piper's power." Paige said. "Don't tell me all our powers screwed up or something?"

"Looks like the Source did this. I can't shimmer or produce energy balls."

"I can't levitate. Or feel anything with my empathy."

"Yeah, that's coz I got it." Piper held her head. "What's with the worrying, Paige?"

Paige jumped at this. "I'm not worried." She answered quickly.

"Right, so we need to find out who has whose powers. I'll grab a pen and paper." As the words came out of Leo's mouth, a pen and paper orbed into his hand. "What was that?"

"I'll tell you what that was, my power!" Paige cried out. "Give it back!"

"I can't. Everyone seems to have someone else's powers." Leo looked thoughtful for a few seconds, and then he suddenly looked worried. "Ok, with their hands behind their backs, walk into the living room." Paige was about to object but Leo added "There is someone here with energy balls." Which shut her up quickly and everyone walked into the living room.

**A/N:** Has this got ya hooked? Good, now please please review, and I will get updating soon. Please review, please? **Next Chappie, you get to find out who has whose powers!**


End file.
